fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Frostback Tobi-Kadachi
Frostback Tobi-Kadachi is a frost subspecies of the Tobi-Kadachi that is specialised in creating blizzards, extreme agility and tossing ice spikes. Physiology Frostback Tobi-Kadachi retains a cyan and turqoise colouration with an amber underbelly, the fur on its back and neck retain ice spikes that extend out if the fanged wyvern is enraged. Abilities Frostback Tobi-Kadachi has various combo moves, makes better use of its arm webbings than the standard counterpart. The extension of the ice spikes on its back being tossed can inflict ice but also shred through skin and cause bleeding. Attacks The electrical attacks of the original are replaced with ice. Frost Burst Hop: When it hops, it will unleash a large burst of frost that sends it high into the air: it will can a randomised aerial attack after this before crashing onto the ground. Inflicts Iceblight. Frostborn Breathe: It will rear its head upwards before then unleashing a miasma of frost from its mouth which spreads out before fading away. Inflicts Iceblight and Snowman. Glide Charge: It can charge at the hunter while its gliding instead of gliding for a split second. Glide 360 Spike Spin: As its gliding, it will spin in a 360 degrees angle to unleash ice spikes all across the map before landing, Inflicts Iceblight and Bleeding. Circular Icicle Spin: It will shoot out a burst of frost from its mouth that then lifts it up into the air, it will then spin in a 360 degrees angle from its side: unleashing ice spikes all across the map. Inflicts Iceblight and Bleeding. Tail Spike Shootout: It will aim its tail end in front of it and shoot out spikes in similar fashion to a minigun. Inflicts Iceblight and Bleeding. Great Blizzard: It will shoot out a massive ball of frost that spreads out, causing a minor blizzard that has a colossal AOE before fading. Inflicts Iceblight and Snowman. Blizzardnado: Same as the Great Blizzard attack except it will glide upwards: carried by the blizzard to then spin in a 360 degrees angle: unleashing ice spikes absolutely everywhere. Inflicts Iceblight and Bleeding. Explanation This species retains a frost sac that is located near its back, which can cause the spines within its back to be clad in frost which it can use against opponents, the forst sac is also connected to its mouth which allows it to shoot out a miasma of frost breath. Behavior It is much more hostile than the regular Tobi-Kadachi, will not stop until the opponent is dead. Truly ferocious. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - (High) - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Popo, Anteka Arch-Rivals: Other equally matched predators Tracks: Frostfur pile, Popo Carcass Habitat Unlike the regular Tobi-Kadachi, the Frostback Tobi-Kadachi only dwells within either snow regions or high altitude locales such as the Coral Highlands. Notes - It is a subspecies of Tobi-Kadachi. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:4 Star Level Monster